


many things, but never boring

by FairestCat



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Epistolary, Family Feels, Gen, Post-Captain Vorpatril's Alliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairestCat/pseuds/FairestCat
Summary: "Damnit, Ivan, you do realize it's going to take two bloody years for this mess to blow over! At least! What were you thinking?"- Gregor Vorbarra,Captain Vorpatril's Alliance





	many things, but never boring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



> Many thanks to my fabulous and beautiful wife Marna for, well, everything, but in particular helping to make this little story the best it could be.
> 
> We met because of this series, twenty years ago this year, and it was so much fun playing in it together.
> 
> And thanks to james for giving me the opportunity to play in this sandbox. I've loved these books, and these characters, for a very long time, but writing fic about them was a surprisingly daunting task. I hope you enjoy the results!

Ivan's last interview with Gregor before he and Tej departed for Ylla -- most definitely an interview, not a conversation -- had been decidedly uncomfortable in places, if reassuringly informal. At least, Ivan hoped Gregor didn't swear quite so much in his _formal_ interviews with unruly subjects. It didn't seem very Emperor-like.

Underneath the frustration -- and the uncharacteristic profanity -- he'd seen Gregor turning the events, and Ivan's suggestion that Simon was _bored_ , over in his head. So he wasn't surprised, two jumps past Komarr, to find that his mother and Simon had … decided … to take a lengthy galactic holiday. His mother's letter was short and breezy and avoided the words 'request and require' entirely, but Ivan heard them nonetheless. With capitals.

He was considerably surprised, though, by the encrypted letter that followed in the next tight-beam, attached to a briefing package about one of Ylla's slightly less boring and more diplomatically complex neighbors.

 

> Ivan,
> 
> The reward for a job done well is, as always, another job ... 

Ivan steeled himself. He should have known; there was _always_ a catch.

 

> … but this one I think you'll be happy to undertake. Relax. Take a break. Keep your head down. Enjoy married life. Have the ordinary, unexciting life you've always wanted. Someone in this family should get that chance.

That was ... unexpected.

 

> It is my hope that your new post, coupled with your new family responsibilities --

Ivan paused for breath and reminded himself forcibly that Gregor meant Tej, and any children they might have, not -- not the responsibility for his new, ah, _extended_ \-- family.

 

> keeps you just busy enough not to get bored. I have learned that life is quieter when I can ensure that my most loyal subjects never become bored enough to be thrown back on their own initiative.

Gregor had most definitely taken Ivan's insight to heart. Although really, it hadn't been _Ivan_ who was bored.

 

> I won't pretend duty won't ever come calling again. To be Vor is to serve the Imperium. But for now you may best serve me by remaining safely above ground, and, so far as possible, out of trouble. I have too few cousins as it is, too few family, in truth.
> 
> Perhaps it is selfish of me to choose to protect at least one cousin -- having found one who will occasionally permit me to do so -- even if I am able to do so for only a few years. But is it not the right of Emperors to be capricious on occasion? Or does that path lead only and inevitably to Mad Yuri?

_Or, the late, unlamented Prince Serg,_ Ivan thought sourly. Gregor had unfortunate reason to be cautious.

Still, he remembered that hug, as Gregor arrived in the field across from Impsec-that-was. Brief, but firm. Genuine relief in Gregor's voice, not tainted by madness or greed.

 

> Perhaps not so very capricious, at that; call it an investment in the future, or partial payment of a debt. With every year I am more aware of how much my -- our -- few years of childhood cost -- cost a great many people, how much time and peace were sacrificed, and by how many -- your mother and Simon not least. An Emperor can give a great many gifts, but calm and the chance of happiness are rarely among them. So I like to take the opportunity, when I get it.

From there the letter turned back onto more solid ground. Gregor's regards sent to Lady Vorpatril, and a brief note from Laisa, sending best wishes and regretting that she had missed making Tej's acquaintance in her short time on-planet. A rote statement but, Ivan thought, a sincere one. He suspected Laisa and Tej would have a great deal to talk about when they finally met.

Ivan printed the letter to a flimsy and deleted the encrypted copy. It seemed safer that way, and Gregor's honesty deserved to remain private. ImpSec could, and possibly had read it well before it reached his comconsole, but there were degrees of privacy, and this rated the best Ivan could manage.

He slipped the flimsy into an inner pocket of his tunic. There would be time later to re-read and to answer Gregor's letter; it was a long trip to Ylla. For now it was nearing dinner time. Perhaps he would have food brought to their room again tonight. They were in a long lull between jump points and Tej's appetite had finally returned, but she was still cautious. A light meal then, and perhaps an early night. To bed, if not to sleep right away.

An ordinary evening. An unexpected gift from his Emperor that Ivan was not going to refuse. Ivan closed his comconsole completely and rose from his seat. In his mind he could almost see Tej, curled up on the tiny sofa in their cabin. She would look up as he came in, and she would smile, and her smile would take his breath away. Ordinary as it might be, Ivan didn't think he would ever find it boring.


End file.
